


Let's go to the gym

by just_vanilla



Series: Prompts [46]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, M/M, Smut
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_vanilla/pseuds/just_vanilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W takim razie widzę że oglądalaś 1dday więc chodzi mi o narry'ego. Dokładnie o moment Harry'ego na siłowni. Niall podgląda swojego chłopaka jak ćwiczy. Podnosi sztange jest spocony itd. hahaha Niall jest podniecony, taki erotyk bym chciała</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's go to the gym

                Harry biegnie. Ma na sobie czarne szorty, a jego ciemne włosy są odgarnięte ze skupionej, nieco spoconej twarzy. Z łatwością łapie oddech, nucąc pod nosem piosenkę, która wydobywa się z głośników radia i po prostu biegnie przed siebie.

                Niall obserwuje go przez uchylone drzwi i uśmiecha się lekko, widząc napięte mięśnie pleców i brzucha, rytmicznie poruszające się umięśnione ręce i szczupłe, długie nogi. Harry sięga i zmienia ustawienia na panelu bieżni, a taśma zaczyna poruszać się wolniej, zmuszając go do powolnego spaceru. Chłopak sięga po bidon i upija kilka małych łyków wody, a potem wyłącza bieżnie i schodzi na lśniący parkiet.

                Niall w milczeniu przygląda się temu, jak Harry rozciąga się przez chwilę; jego spodnie robią się ciasne, gdy widzi, jak chłopak wypina nieświadomie tyłek w jego stronę, jak jego czerwone, opuchnięte usta obejmują korek bidonu, a jabłko Adama porusza się, przełykając wodę. Cóż, Niall ma prawo być podniecony przez swojego chłopaka, prawda?

                Piosenka w radio zmienia się i Harry przez chwilę stoi przed lustrem, kręcąc biodrami i wyśpiewując półgłosem przypadkowe słowa, zanim podchodzi do stanowiska ze sztangą. Podnosi z ziemi stalowe, pięciokilogramowe obciążniki, zakładając je na sztangę i przytwierdza je zaciskami. Niall oblizuje wyschnięte wargi, patrząc, jak Harry chwyta za gryf i unosi  przyrząd, przyciągając metal do swojego ciała.

                Robi kilka powtórzeń, oddychając ciężko, a Niall czuje, jak w dolnych partiach jego ciała zaczyna tworzyć się poważny problem, gdy obserwuje falującą klatkę Harry’ego, oblane potem tatuaże i mięśnie poruszające się pod opaloną skórą. Przełyka ciężko ślinę, ale nie wytrzymuje dłużej, kiedy Harry jęczy cicho, z trudem unosząc sztangę po raz ostatni.

                Wchodzi do środka w chwili, kiedy Harry odkłada sztangę na swoje miejsce i wyciera twarz ręcznikiem. Niall zatrzymuje się w połowie drogi, a gdy Harry w końcu go zauważa, unosi brwi w zaskoczeniu.

  - Niall? – pyta.

                Niall nie odpowiada. Zamiast tego pokonuje biegiem dzielącą ich odległość i rzuca się w lepkie ramiona Harry’ego, otaczając rękoma jego kark i miażdżąc w gwałtownym pocałunku jego słone od potu wargi. Harry jest zaskoczony tym nagłym atakiem, ale owija ramiona wokół ciała niższego chłopaka, przyciągając go do siebie i odpowiada z równie wielkim entuzjazmem. Wzdycha w jego usta, gdy Niall porusza się, a jego krocze ociera się o udo Harry’ego; jest  _twardy_.

  - Ktoś tu jest chętny – mruczy, gdy Niall schodzi z pocałunkami na jego szczękę, szyję i obojczyki, nie przejmując się tym, że chłopak jest dosłownie oblany potem.

  - Co ty nie powiesz. – Irlandczyk prycha, wypychając biodra i raz jeszcze ocierając się nabrzmiałym penisem o ciało Harry’ego. – Jesteś cholernie seksowny – mówi, zahaczając zębami o lewy sutek chłopaka.

                Harry sapie cicho, wplątując palce w blond włosy chłopaka i podnosi jego głowę, całując go mocno. W jego luźnych szortach zaczyna brakować miejsca, gdy penis napiera na bokserki, mocząc je preejakulantem. Przez chwilę całują się, a ich zęby zderzają się ze sobą w niechlujnych, gwałtownych ruchach. Harry sięga w dół, zaciskając dłoń na wybrzuszeniu w spodniach Nialla i uśmiecha się, gdy chłopak jęczy prosto w jego usta.

  - Nie baw się ze mną – syczy chłopak, zagryzając delikatnie płatek jego ucha, a potem zjeżdżając w dół, znacząc szyję Harry’ego brunatnymi siniakami.

                Harry chichocze jedynie i po omacku rozpina guzik i rozporek chłopaka, a potem obsuwa jego bokserki; czerwony, mokry penis uderza w brzuch Nialla, a ten wzdycha cicho i jęczy głośniej, kiedy Harry oplata palce wokół twardego przyrodzenia i przesuwa po nim dłonią.

  - Jesteś niecierpliwy. – Stwierdza Harry, gdy Niall przygryza jego ramię, tłumiąc swoje odgłosy.

  - Po prostu… – Niall oddycha głośno. – Po prostu mnie weź.

                Harrz zamiera, zaskoczony. Jego dłoń wciąż zaciska się na pulsującym członku chłopaka, a oddech więźnie mu w gardle, gdy słyszy zachrypnięty, niecierpliwy głos Nialla, a potem także jęk protestu, gdy przestaje poruszać ręką.

  -  _Co?_  – Dyszy ciężko, patrząc w pociemniałe od żądzy oczy blondyna. – Tutaj?

                Niall całuje go wygłodniale, mocno i natarczywie, wypychając biodra, by poczuć to przyjemne tarcie, niemal pieprząc dłoń Harry’ego.

  - Tutaj, teraz, już – sapie w jego usta. –  _Weź mnie_ , Harry. – Niemal go błaga, zaciskając kurczowo palce na jego ramionach.

                Harry nie jest w stanie mu odmówić. Jego własny penis ociera się boleśnie o materiał bokserek, a Niall porusza się przy nim, owiewając gorącym oddechem szyję i mrucząc z zadowoleniem, gdy Harry przesuwa kciukiem przez śliski żołądź. Pożądanie rozlewa się gwałtownie w jego żyłach i przyciska chłopaka do ściany z lustrami, całując go mocno, przyciskając swoje krocze do jego. Niall wzdycha przez pocałunek, przebiegając językiem po dolnej wardze Harry’ego, a potem ssie ją przez chwilę, zaciskając palce w pięści w ciemnych lokach.

                Usta młodszego chłopaka przesuwają się drapieżnie po jasnej skórze, zostawiając za sobą ślady zębów i jasne siniaki, które wkrótce zrobią się brunatne. Podwija rąbek koszuli Nialla, a on unosi ręce, pomagając mu pozbyć się materiału. Stoją naprzeciw siebie, obaj półnadzy; Harry w luźnych sportowych szortach, a Niall ze spodniami opuszczonymi do kolan, z czerwonym penisem na wierzchu. Harry oddycha głośno przez usta, patrząc na przyrodzenie swojego chłopaka, a potem odwraca go gwałtownie, przyciskając przodem do lustra, gdy sam niezdarnie zdejmuje z siebie spodnie i bokserki.

                Niall syczy niecierpliwie, gdy chłopak ociera się swoim penisem o jego nagie pośladki i wypina biodra do tyłu, chcąc poczuć więcej. Harry patrzy na niego w lustrze i uśmiecha się prowokacyjnie, gdy dostrzega, że starszy chłopak patrzy na niego niecierpliwie. Oblizuje wargi, a jego zielone oczy lśnią tryumfem, gdy Niall jęczy żałośnie, widząc, jak dwa długie palce znikają między ustami Harry’ego, który moczy je własną śliną.

  - Harry…

                Błagalny głos Nialla dociera do jego uszu, więc całuje miękko jego łopatkę i rozsuwa pośladki, pocierając mokrymi palcami pierścień mięśni. Niall drży na ten dotyk, a jego dłonie pozostawiają smugi na szklanej tafli lustra. Odrzuca głowę w tył, gdy Harry wsuwa w niego jeden z palców i porusza nim, rozciągając go.

  - Tak… tak… tak.

                Młodszy chłopak uśmiecha się z satysfakcją, a jego penis ociera się o biodro Nialla, gdy pochyla się i całuje go krótko przy podstawie szyi, wsuwając drugi palec. Blondyn niemal drży, sam nabijając się na długie palce Harry’ego i wzdycha przy każdym najmniejszym ruchu.

  - Więcej…  _błagam_ , więcej.

                Jego krzyk roznosi się po siłowni, a lustro paruje od jego gorącego oddechu, gdy Harry wsuwa w niego trzeci palec, rozciągając go. Wszystkie trzy palce poruszają się leniwie we wnętrzu chłopaka, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa, gdy opuszki ocierają się o prostatę.

  - Już, już, Harry… Teraz, proszę, już. – Niall niemal łka, a jego czerwony członek uderza raz po raz o lustro, gdy chłopak porusza biodrami.

  - Kocham cię – mruczy Harry, gdy wyciąga z niego palce i łapie podstawę swojego penisa, przysuwając czubek do odbytu chłopaka.

                Wchodzi w niego głęboko i mocno, jednym płynnym ruchem. Jego jądra obijają się o nagie pośladki, a po pomieszczeniu roznosi się jednoznaczne plaskanie przy każdym ruchu bioder, zmieszane z jękami i westchnięciami, wydobywającymi się ze spierzchniętych ust. Lustro oznaczone jest tłustymi smugami ich dłoni oraz policzka Nialla przyciśniętego do chłodnej powierzchni.

  - Mocniej, mocniej, Harry, tak!

                Duże dłonie chłopaka zaciskają się na wąskich biodrach blondyna, zostawiając po sobie czerwone siniaki i wgłębienia po paznokciach.

  - Boże,  _Niall_  – jęczy Harry, wchodząc w niego i dochodząc mocno w ciasnym wnętrzu.

                Mięśnie Nialla zaciskają się na jego przyrodzeniu, gdy sam dochodzi z cichym okrzykiem, a biała, lepka sperma spływa po lustrze. Stoją tak przez chwilę, wciąż połączeni, oddychając ciężko, a potem Niall odsuwa się nieco i patrzy na niego w lustrze.

                Ich twarze są zaczerwienione i równo spocone, gdy oddychają ciężko, uśmiechając się do siebie lekko.

  - Muszę częściej przychodzić na siłownię – mówi cicho Niall, opierając się plecami o klatkę piersiową chłopaka.

  - Tylko ze mną – mruczy w odpowiedzi Harry, obejmując go mocno.


End file.
